


Cornered

by blumvale (sailorpipn)



Series: Tumblr Asks [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorpipn/pseuds/blumvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a tumblr prompt from an anon - "Quote prompt: "I reject your reality and substitute my own.""</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cornered

**Author's Note:**

> It's still November in the US... so I am getting this so close to the line

“This can’t possibly be happening,” Stiles croaked as he backed up into the locker room showers. When his back hit the wall he tried to turn but knocked his shoulder into the knobs for hot and cold. The cold metal startled him and he froze where he stood. “Are you sick? Did some witch cast a spell on you or something? Dude, answer me!” Stiles held his hands up in front of him, trying to hold off the warm, partially naked body that had trapped him in the showers.

How the two of them had ended up being the only two left after practice, baffled Stiles. Scott had prearranged plans with Isaac and Allison, so when his best friend had headed out, wet hair still dripping, Stiles hadn’t batted an eyelash. Even as everyone else headed out and Coach yelled a goodbye to everyone, sans Greenburg, Stiles hadn’t been concerned. It wasn’t like he took overly long in the shower or in getting dressed but when he slipped on his sneakers, he realized he was alone. Well, he’d thought he was alone right until he realized he wasn’t and a hand reached out to grab his shoulder.

“Dude, seriously, you’re freaking me out! The full moon isn’t for another week, so get your head together!” As fingers gently grazed his cheek, Stiles gulped. “Come on, you don’t even like me. In fact I remember you telling me, we aren’t friends…” As the werewolf stepped further in Stiles’ personal space, Stiles found his hands pressed against hard muscle. “Jeez,” Stiles muttered. “Maybe I should just get the bite, if it means getting rock hard abs.”

The fingers that had been slowly making their way down Stiles’ chin and neck, dropped down to lift up Stiles’ stud muffin t-shirt. When they touched Stiles’ side, the human released a small giggle. “Sorry, dude. I’m a little ticklish.”

“I like your body, just the way it is,” was whispered in response.

Shaking his head, Stiles tried again to get away from his captor. “Seriously, there is no reality where this is possible. You don’t like me and you definitely don’t like my body.”

"I reject your reality and substitute my own."

“No, but see, I just said-“

“Stiles!” the werewolf growled effectively shutting the human up.

The silence only lasted for a second before, Stiles had to ask, “But what about Erica?”

Boyd’s gaze softened at the mention of his pack mate and ex-girlfriend. “She’s fine with this. Besides, she only has eyes for Cora now.”

Surprised with the answer, Stiles nodded several times. “Uh, yeah… I guess they do seem closer… Wait, what do you mean she’s fine with this? She knows you were planning on accosting me after lacrosse?”

“She may have encouraged me to take a direct approach,” Boyd admitted, his fingers still roaming freely over Stiles stomach and chest.

“This really doesn’t make sense… why would you go from super hot werewolf chick to little ol’ me?”

“Why the hell not?” Boyd reasoned back before capturing Stiles’ lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr if you like http://blumvale.tumblr.com/


End file.
